There is a photoelectric hybrid package in which an optical waveguide structure section is formed in a hole for the optical waveguide structure section of a wiring board and an optical connector having an optical path conversion section is arranged on a rear surface of the wiring board.
In addition, there is a photoelectric hybrid board in which a core layer and a second clad layer are formed on a first clad layer, and an optical path conversion mirror is formed with a predetermined position of the core layer inclined to an optical axis from the second clad layer side.
In a photoelectric hybrid board, a reflection surface is formed that reflects light between an optical waveguide layer and an optical waveguide section. When this reflection surface is formed first and then the optical waveguide layer is stacked to a printed circuit board, high-precision alignment of the reflection surface with the optical waveguide section of the printed circuit board may become difficult.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-241956 and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-108228.